


prey at night

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: “He doesn’t look like a stalker,” Suga protests, crossing their arms.The man in question is hovering at the edge of the crowd. A smaller man keeps darting out from the dance floor to try to get him to dance, but the larger man has waved him off every time. He keeps a tight grip on his drink. His muscles are pulling the sleeves and chest of his button down taut, and his jeans frame thick thighs that Suga, for one, would like to be crushed between. Metaphorically, of course.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	prey at night

“He’s hot.”

“I’m not saying he isn’t, I’m saying he’s not strong enough.”

Suga frowns at her. “He’s gotta be a hundred and eighty five centimeters and what, seventy, seventy five kilos? He’s plenty strong.”

“That’s not what I mean, Koushi.”

“Come on, Kiyoko, you never let me pick any more.”

Kiyoko smiles, baring her fangs at them. “The last time you picked, the guy stalked us for weeks afterward and we ended up having to wipe his memory. I’m not keen for a repeat of that experience.”

“He doesn’t look like a stalker,” Suga protests, crossing their arms. 

The man in question is hovering at the edge of the crowd. A smaller man keeps darting out from the dance floor to try to get him to dance, but the larger man has waved him off every time. He keeps a tight grip on his drink. His muscles are pulling the sleeves and chest of his button down taut, and his jeans frame thick thighs that Suga, for one, would like to be crushed between. Metaphorically, of course.

“Pleease, Ki,” Suga says, throwing their arm around her waist. “He’s so hot, at least let me try.”

They kiss all the skin she has exposed, from her shoulder up to her neck. By the time they reach her ear, she’s laughing quietly.

“Alright, alright,” she agrees. She catches their chin. “But if he’s creepy, I’m wiping his memory sooner rather than later.”

“Agreed!” 

She shakes her head fondly and pulls them in for a deep kiss. “Go get ‘em,” she encourages.

Suga grabs a drink for themself from the bar before they approach. They have a feeling Man Bun won’t accept a drink from them, at least not yet. But a drink makes them look more natural, even if it ends up melting in their glass.

“Hey,” Suga says, standing to one side of Asahi. “You have a friend out there?”

“Yeah,” agrees the man. He sounds vaguely stressed. “He keeps trying to get me to dance, but I’m not very good.”

“It doesn’t take much to be a good dancer,” Suga says, smiling at him. “Just some movement in the hips and feet. I could show you, if you want.”

Asahi turns to them, looking at them for the first time. Suga knows they’re ethereally beautiful—part of the vampire thing—but it’s always nice to have their beauty affirmed by a stranger. Asahi’s eyes flicker up and down Suga’s body a few times, and Suga doesn’t miss the way his Adam’s apple bobs heavily in his throat.

“I don’t know,” he says, suddenly hoarse. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Suga grins, sure to retract their fangs. He’s not quite ready for that yet. “There’s a first time for everything. What’s your name, handsome?”

Man Bun blinks. “Azumane Asahi,” he says. 

“Sugawara Koushi,” Suga replies. They take Asahi’s free hand and lift it to their mouth, kissing it softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Asahi replies, their eyes fixed on Suga’s mouth. 

“Oh, I assure you that’s not true,” Suga says, laughing at their private joke. “Why don’t you set your drink down and join me on the floor? I promise I’ll show you a good time.”

Asahi looks to the floor, presumably looking for his tiny friend. When he doesn’t see them, he sets his drink on the bar and offers Suga his hand again.

“I trust you,” he says, and Suga laughs again.

“Now that’s a bad idea, Azumane Asahi.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's actually a good chance i'll write more of this someday, i was very into it


End file.
